In accordance with the present invention there is provided a dispenser that includes a hollow housing that has an accordion type package or flexible bag therein that holds the material to be dispensed. The material may be paste like, liquid, semi-solid or the like. A highly efficient means is provided for dispensing metered quantities of the material from the package.
With the present invention there is provided a disposable package or bag wherein after the contents have been dispensed from the bag, a new bag of material can be inserted in the housing or cabinet. The device is constructed so that the material within the package does not contact the operating mechanism, so that a sanitary method and means of dispensing is provided which meets the high rigid environmental requirements presently in effect.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing system wherein the material will be caused to efficiently flow from the package or container through a dispensing pump, and wherein the container or package will be completely emptied when in fully collapsed condition.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser that has a novel collapsible or foldable container, and wherein when finger pressure or other pressure is applied to the operating lever, the contents of the package or bag will be dispensed in a metered quantity or amount as desired or required.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a relatively uncomplicated dispensing apparatus for dispensing fluidic material which may be semi-liquid, paste like or the like, and wherein the material is readily available. The dispenser may be wall mounted or can be mounted on a suitable supporting structure, and the dispenser will accommodate interchangeability of materials to be dispensed therefrom.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser which is capable of dispensing both liquid and viscous products wherein the device includes a package or bag that is disposable, and wherein the package is characterized by ease of filling and assembly.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a hollow tubular structure contracted with spaced memory elements along the wall of the hollow tubular structure for providing upon actuation by mechanical means successive contractions or expansions resulting by action of the memory elements for pushing or forcing material axially along the hollow tubular structure, which arrangements are more generally referred to herein as peristaltic pump and which is made as part of a blow molded package, and wherein this is accomplished by adding to the tubular section memory enhancing rings. The rings have an elliptical shape which increases the tendency of the material in the tube to return to its round shape without requiring the force required to obtain the peristaltic squeeze effect. The container portion has no memory, and the pump tube section does have a memory.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a novel dispenser including a product dispensing bag or package which is constructed to eliminate difficulty encountered heretofore. Metering of the desired amount of the material is provided by the use of a lever or handle.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser that includes a container that has accordion pleats which allow the container to collapse. There is further provided in the service unit or package a tubular section which has memory enhancing rings so that the desired contrast and characteristics can be accomplished.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for expelling the contents of a collapsible package wherein the device can be operated with only one hand.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a dispenser that has advantages and improved characteristics as compared to previous such devices, and wherein the present invention is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture and use.
For a better understanding of the present invention together with other and further objects thereof, reference is made to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawing and its scope will be pointed out in the appended claims.